The Secrets Of Music (Edited)
by RaspberryIceQuxxn
Summary: "Ok guys i forgot to tell you the other good news, The Diego Boys will join the Record Lable! AND 2 new members will be joining each band and here they are, so guys ai want you to meet Duncan Smith & Gwen Florence,! Duncan you will join the Diego Boys and


_**The Secrets Of Music**_

_**Summary: **_

**_"Ok guys i forgot to tell you the other good news, The Diego Boys will join the Record Lable! AND 2 new members will be joining each band and here they are, so guys ai want you to meet Duncan Smith & Gwen Florence,! Duncan you will join the Diego Boys and Gwen, you will join The Bad Girlz._**

**_"SAY WHAT!?_**

**_I was to lazy to create a summary_**

_** T For Langauge**_

_**(Summary Sucks I know xD)**_

_**(DXG PEOPLE U guys can put as many negative comments as u want Ill only laugh! DXC FOREVER)**_

_**(&Yes DXC WILL BE A COUPLE AT THE END OF THE STORY)**_

_**(This was type on My ipad2, If This "Thing" had automatic typos, please let me know on the reviews, Thank You!)**_

_**RaspberryIceQuxxn**_

* * *

_**June 14 (1:39 PM)**_

_**Surfs Up California Music Company (Record Lable)**_

_**San Diego California**_

_**The Bad Girlz POV**_

_**Slanted Words - **__Bridgette_

**_Bold Words - _Courtney**

_**Original (Regular Words) -**_ Sierra

_**All Together - Underlinded**_

* * *

_**Beyonce Countdown**_

_Boooooooyyyyyyyy!_

_Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'_

_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_

_Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_

_Say it real loud if you fly_

_If you leave me you're out of your mind_

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9

He pick me up, with 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make us 3

From that 2

He still the 1

**There's ups and downs in this love**

**Got a lot to learn in this love**

**Through the good and the bad, still got love**

**Dedicated to the one I love, hey**

Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing

Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain

Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change

My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain

I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time

All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time

Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind

Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line

_Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin'_

_All up in that black with his chick right beside him_

_Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest_

_Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it_

_Me and my boo in my boo boo ridin'_

_All up in that black with his chick right beside him_

_Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest_

_Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it_

**Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'**

**Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

**Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

**Say it real loud if you fly**

**If you leave me you out of yo' mind**

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9

He pick me up, we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make us 3

From that 2

He still the 1

**Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do**

**Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too**

**All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to**

**All up in the store, shawty, fly as we want to**

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Damn I think I love that boy_

_Do anything for that boy_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Bоооoy_

_Now I'll never be the same_

_It's you and me until the end_

Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin'

All up in that black with his chick right beside him

Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest

Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it

Me and my boo and my boo lip lockin'

All up in the back cause the chicks keep flockin'

All that gossip in 10 years stop it!

London speed it up, Houston rock it!

**Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling**

**Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

**Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

**Say it real loud if you fly**

**If you leave me you're out of your mind**

My baby is a 10

We dressing to the 9

He pick me up, we 8

Make me feel so lucky 7

He kiss me in his 6

We be making love in 5

Still the one I do this 4

I'm trying to make us 3

From that 2

He still the 1

* * *

_**Courtney's POV**_

_"Great job girls!" said The Bad Girlz Producers Chris Johnson _

_"We Rocked!" said Sierra_

_"You know it !" said Bridgette_

_"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH enough with the girly girl shit, we have another song to record, Courtney your up!" _

_"You'll go great Court." _

_"I hope so," I said nervously._

_**Rihanna Cockiness**_

**Suck my cockiness**

**Lick my persuasion**

**Eat my poison**

**And** **swallow your pride down, down**

**Place my wants and needs**

**Over your resistance**

**And then you come around**

**You come around**

**You come around**

**I want you to be my sex slave**

**Anything that I desire**

**Be one with my femin-ay**

**Set my whole body on fire**

**They mad at Rihanna game**

**Taking over your empire**

**She may be the queen of hearts**

**But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts**

**No one can do ya**

**The way that I do**

**Boy I wa-a-ant**

**(Youuuuuu)**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**Suck my cockiness**

**Lick** **my persuasion**

**Eat my poison**

**And swallow your pride down, down**

**Place my wants and needs**

**Over your resistance**

**And then you come around**

**You come around**

**You come around**

**I can be your dominatrix**

**Just submit to my every order**

**Enter my diamond matrix**

**If you want my golden flower**

**Make me your priority**

**There's nothing above my pleasure**

**She may be the queen of hearts**

**But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts**

**No one can do ya**

**The way that I do**

**Boy I wa-a-ant**

**(Youuuuuuuu)**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**Homie don't beat it like a bullet**

**Beat my drum drum**

**Like a drum line boogie**

**(I love it when you)**

**Dive head first if you wanna**

**Sing to my body**

**Hold** **me tight mister lover**

**(I love it when you)**

**Do it like I do it**

**Like I said**

**Keep it up, boy**

**We can do this all day**

**Be my Harlem**

**And me St. Tropez**

**Never found nobody**

**That will do it this way**

**No one can do ya**

**The way that I do**

**Boy I wa-a-ant**

**(Youuuuuu)**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it when you eat it.**

_"WOOOOOW! GREAT JOB COURTNEY!" said Bridgette_

_"Thanks you!" I said hugging her _

_"Great job Courtney, I would never imagine you singing a sex related song._

_"Well you know... I changed, No more Preppy, Bossy, Goody 2 Shoe, Bitchy Courtney, Its Normal, down to earth Courtney._

_"Well you still did great but i still cant imagine you sin-"_

_"WHATEVER!"__I said rolling my eyes with a smile_

_"Courtney, Baby you did Fantastic!" says my Annoying manager/Producer Chris_

_"Well thank you but, can we take a break, we have been singing songs since 10:30!_

_"Courtney, theres no such thing 'Taking a break' In show businesses._

_"Yeah, I know, but my 21 birthday is in 3 weeks, I REALLY WANT TO SETTLE DOWN FOR A WHILE!_

_"MMMMMMM Ill think about it, but for know i have some I have some important new to tell you guys, or should I say 2 importan-_

_"COME ON WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY !"_

_"OK OK, OK, #1 You 3 will be singing a duet with a boy band._

_"Boy band? said Bridgette_

_"Whats The bands name said Sierra_

_"The band is called The Diego Boys_

_"The Diego Boys, what type of Band name is that?_

_"Who knows" said Bridgette shrugging her shoulders_

_"Ill look it up, I said, Here it is, The Diego boys is an American Boy Created in 2013, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, Sources also tell us that they will be singing a COUPLE OF SONGS WITH THE 7 TIME MTV AWARD BAND & 3 GRAMMY AWARD WINNIG BAND THE BAD GIRLZ. "CHRISSS, YOU SAID WE WILL BE SINGING 1 SONG WITH THIS BAND!?_

_"NO I DIDNT"_

_"But the last time i recalled you said we will be singing A SONG with this band, not a couple._

_"Well, I lied, so what"?!_

_"Chris, sometimes I wish you go suck a dick"_

_"Thanks for the comment" he said rolling his eyes_

_"Your welcome i said with a smirk_

_"Anyways, they will be here at 4:45PM so you can meet up with them and have a little Meet & Greet, so Hurry up, you only have 30 minutes to put on your meet and greet clothing so CHOP CHOP,._

_"Come on girls lets get ready, said Bridgette sounding a little sad._

_**30 Minutes later**  
_

_"You look great said Sierra_

_"Thank you said Bridgette__  
_

_I wore a Black and White Tube dress with Black Platform Pumps,_

_ Sierra wore a Pink Short Cocktail dress with 5 inch white wedges, _

_Bridgette wore a Baby Blue Strapless Short Dress with white Ballet Sandals._

_"You girls ready ? _

_"Yes, come on girls lets meet these "Diego Boys"_

**_At the Restauramt_**

_"Were here says the limo driver_

_"Thank you i said and handed the driver a tip._

_"You ready said Bridgette_

_"Yeah...and we walked inside_

_"Courtney, Sierra, Bridgette over here says Chris_

_"Were here so what know? _

_"Turn your heads then, we turned our heads and to our eyes we see 3 sexy looking boys_

_"Girls this is Geoff, Trent & Jordan, these are The Diego Boys_

_"What... did you say GEOFF, TRENT & CODY?!_

_"Yeah so..._

_"SO!? They'Re from the TD SERRIES, DOES THAT RING A BELL TO YOU!?_

_"Not my problem"_

_"Anyways its nice to meet you guys after all these years" said Trent, oh Btw this Jordan._

_"Its very nice to meet you, especially you he said laying hes eyes on me (Courtney)_

_"Welll umm thank yyyyyou i siad blush like crazy_

_"Ok guys i forgot to tell you the other good news, The Diego Boys will join the Record Lable! AND 2 new members will be joining each band and here they are, so guys ai want you to meet Duncan Smith & Gwen Florence,! Duncan you will join the Diego Boys and Gwen, you will join The Bad Girlz._

_"SAY WHAT!?_

_**So whats gonna happen? How will Courtey and Trent take the News, will Duncan and Gwen remember them? Dont worry you will find out soon!**_

**So did u like the story? If you please leave a review. Like I said before,u can put As much Negative Comments as u want, Ill keep writing writing HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**-RaspberryIceQuxxn-**

**:3**


End file.
